


Snowfall

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-26
Updated: 2005-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus watches the snow fall on Christmas Eve from his lover's window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natt (lysanatt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/gifts).



> **A/N** : I wrote some more Drabbles for my friends for Xmas this year, so I thought I'd share them with everyone.
> 
> This one was for my lovely Lysa, who wanted Lucius/Severus, Christmas Eve and fluff.

****

* * *

**Snowfall**

By Elfflame

"Severus, what on earth are you doing out there? It's freezing. Get back in this bed immediately."

Severus stood at the window, ignoring his lover, watching the snow fall silently outside. He'd always loved snow as a boy, though they'd had precious little of it when he'd been young—it didn't fall often in the city they lived in. "I'm fine, Lucius. It's not that cold."

"It _is_ that cold, Severus. You will come back here when you've decided you're done, and you'll put your cold hands and your cold feet all over me, and I simply can't have that. Now come here."

Severus rolled his eyes. Lucius could be such a drama queen sometimes. "I'm just watching the snowfall, Lucius. Come join me. Cast a warming charm if you must. But I'm not moving until I'm ready."

Lucius huffed, and slid from the bed, a sheet around his shoulders like an oversized cloak. He murmured a warming charm and settled next to Severus, pulling the sheet around his trembling lover. "One of these days, Severus, you will catch a chill, and it will be none of my doing. I'll leave you to the mercies of the house elves if it happens, you know…"

"As you say, Lucius," Severus said, settling back into his lover's arms. This was quite possibly the best Christmas Eve he'd ever spent. No father to nag at him, no mother to worry about, and no damned Marauders to make his life hell. And to top it off, he'd found someone who actually cared about him. "Lucius?"

Lucius hummed affirmatively in his ear.

"Could we go sledding tomorrow?"

"Anything you wish, Severus."

 _Fin_


End file.
